


Cutie Papierus

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skeletons, actually much more plot and fluff than usual tbh, magical ghost dick, precious tall skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and... Papyrus? And you also make love?<br/>A LOT of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 7 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie Papierus

**Author's Note:**

> One skeleton just ain't enough for me n Kami, we had to go ahead n fuck the other one too. We have no shame left in our sinful minds.

It’s late in the evening and you and Papyrus are sitting beside each other on the couch, watching Hell’s Kitchen on the TV. It’s one of Pap’s favorite shows and you suspect he has a really weird crush on Mr. Ramsay. You’re kind of tired because you, Papyrus and Undyne have spent the day trying to cook, it’s not that you were participating that much, but you did help them clean and also extinguish the flames since the firefighters won’t come to your house anymore.

It’s been one hell of a day, but a fun one, too.

Now you’re just kind of chilling, watching Paps more than the TV, really. You can’t get enough of that spark in his eyes whenever Gordon Ramsay is cooking or leading the kitchen, he’s so enthusiastic and precious and… You stop to take a sip from your tea, looking away.

It’s been about two weeks now since that… incident happened. You still have to think about it every time you see the taller brother, kid of unsure what to do with it. Until recently you thought of Papyrus as the sweet little bro of your bonefriend, he’s so nice and active and positive all the time and you just love him to bits, but in a different way. Or so you thought, until one night you accidentally moaned his name instead of Sans’…

He was surprised, but not nearly as mortified as you. You panicked and apologized about a million times, you were so ashamed of yourself, but… Sans didn’t really react the way you thought he would. You expected him to be mad at you, or just be really fucked up over it, but he actually wasn’t in the slightest. He got silent and sat you up and started _asking_ you about your feelings towards his brother.

The truth was you didn’t really know yourself what you felt towards Papy, and as you started talking, it kind of came to you that you found him very attractive and… That you kind of _do_ love him in the same way as Sans. You almost cried because you were so sure Sans would break up with you over something like that, but you really should stop underestimating the chill of that guy.

Sans smiled at you and hugged you and told you that it was great news, and you were very confused, until he told you that from all the people you could fall in love beside him, his sweet lil bro is the best possible one. He spent some time doing his usual “isn’t my bro the coolest” talk while you couldn’t believe you’re even having this conversation, until he told you that if it _did_ come to it with Papyrus… _you could go for it._

And you couldn’t believe it. Sans shrugged and told you that of all the people that could be his little brother’s firsts, you were definitely the most qualified one. You were sweet and compassionate, as well as, um, skilled with skeletons. Sans basically told you that you’d be the perfect first time for him, before reassuring you that you weren’t _compelled_ to do any of it.

At first, you really didn’t know what to think about it… But the longer it lay in your head, the more you warmed up to the idea. All that Sans said was true, and if he was 100% cool with it, well, then why should you have to worry?

Of course, you two being okay with it didn’t mean you were free to go ahead and do the move. You’d never force Paps into anything, not even push him, because you knew that he was way too nice and eager to help out to say no even if he wanted to, at least with his close friends. You decided to leave it an option if the chance opened up, and leave it at that.

Now you were sitting next to each other, the light of the television illuminating your faces. It was the middle of January and the house was warm and cozy, especially when you were wrapped up under a blanket. You sip your tea and lean over Papyrus to put your cup on the coffee table, when Ramsay says something NYEH-worthy, which means the tall skeleton has to swing his arms up like a fan during a football match, and before you know it Paps had knocked the cup out of your hand and spilled the remains of the drink over his ribcage.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” you exclaim at the surprised skeleton, quickly reaching back for a tissue.

“OH, NO WORRIES HUMAN, IT WAS MY FAULT!” Papyrus says, but before you even realize what you’re doing, you are wiping his collarbone.

You don’t really give it much thought until you raise your head and meet with Papyrus’ stare. His eyes are wide and his usual smile is replaced with as much surprise as a skull could show. In the moment you don’t know what the problem is, but an idea pops into your head, which confirms itself once your eye catches the orange glow emanating from under the blanket.

You look back up at Paps, mouth slightly open, twinkle in your eye… could this be the-

Papyrus emits a shriek you didn’t think a human or a monster could produce, jumping up. “I AM SO SORRY HUMAN!! I HAVE DONE THIS TERRIBLE ACT OF SEXUAL DEVIANCY, WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT!! OH GOSH, I AM SO SORRY!!!” he yells and before you could say anything, he fucking punches his crotch really hard, so fucking hard you not only flinch, but also yelp, because damn, that must’ve hurt.

“HOLY SHIT! Papyrus please, stop punching your dick!!!” you jump on your feet and hold his arm to stop him. He keeps apologizing while you sit him back down on the sofa, so you quickly hold his cheeks and make him face you.

“Paps, it’s okay! It’s okay, really…” you say as softly as you can manage. “It’s not your fault, it’s okay, you didn’t do anything bad…” You see his eyes watering up and aren’t sure if it’s from the embarrassment or the undoubtedly painful punch he inflicted on himself. Also, how the fuck does a skeleton cry, you have no idea.

“OH, HUMAN, PLEASE FORGIVE ME…” Paps says, hiding his face in his palms. You gently hold his hands, uncovering his face, looking into his eyes softly. You collect your thoughts…

“Paps… do you… do you feel this way about me?” you ask, trying to sound as sure of yourself as possible while also keeping your voice gentle.

Papyrus looks away. “O-OF COURSE NOT! I COULDN’T POSSIBLY-“

“Paps,” you interrupt him, getting his attention, “please Papy, be honest.”

There was a while of silence, until Papyrus whines silently. “I THINK YOU’RE PRETTY…” he says, eyes down, but then looks up again, “I MEAN, PRETTY NEAT! I’D NEVER-“

You lean in, gently placing your lips over his teeth. Papyrus gets silent, until his trembling hands come forward and onto your shoulders. You smiled, knowing now for sure that what you’re doing is okay, until Paps pulls away.

“I-I-I MEAN I- I COULDN’T- MY BROTHER-“ he stutters, but you place a hand on his cheek and smile at him softly.

“It’s okay Paps, we talked about this. Sans is okay with this, I promise.”

Papyrus raises the things that skeletons have for eyebrows curiously. You smile wider, knowing it’s all right now.

“HE IS?” he asks, curiously and much calmer. He then looks away shyly, rubbing his hands, then back to you, his hands slowly coming back onto your shoulders.

“THEN… COULD YOU… KISS ME AGAIN?”

You smile and nod, sitting back on the sofa beside him and take his hands into yours to hold them. You run your fingers over his glowed palms, massaging them in circles to calm Paps down. It seems to be working, as his shoulders get less tense and he starts breathing regularly again. You tilt your head to the side a little and smile a bit more and he smiles back, finally seeming relaxed. You take one of your hands off of his and place it on his cheek, making him look directly at you.

“Are you sure it’s okay? I wouldn’t want to push you into anything you don’t want,” you reassure him one more time.

“Y-YES! YES I AM,” he nods again and looks at you resolutely and that’s all you needed to hear.

You pull his head a little lower towards yourself, not used to being intimate with a skeleton of this height, and slowly lean in, seeing Pap close his eyes and you get near and press your lips against his teeth again, repeating the motion a few times and gradually moving over all of his face until you can hear him giggling and you pull back, confused look on your face.

“I’M SORRY, HUMAN, IT’S JUST THAT I NEVER KNEW YOU’RE THIS CUTE! I-I AM NOT SAYING YOU HAVEN’T BEEN CUTE UNTIL NOW… IT’S JUST THAT…” there’s orange tint under his eyes when you put a finger over his teeth to shush him and just shake your head.

You take his hands in yours again and put them on your hips, leaving them there and returning to his face again. He looks a little unsure, but you know he will get what you want him to do soon enough.

You put your arms around his shoulders to hug him and bring him closer to you and as you kiss him, you realize you don’t even know if he knows how to make a tongue. You gently slide yours between his teeth and go over the inner side of them with the tip slowly, waiting if he’ll materialize his own. For a moment you start to think he doesn’t know how to do that, but eventually you feel something press against your tongue, but it’s different from what you’re used to. Papyrus’ tongue doesn’t have that chill which Sans’ magic has, instead, it feels warm and pulsing with energy. It’s also much more… gooey, covered with lots of the magic stuff skeletons apparently use for saliva. It actually feels much more like a human tongue and you find comfort in that familiarity.

You can feel Pap’s hands move higher from your hips, sliding over your back to your shoulders and back. His touch is shaky and overly careful, but it looks like he has the general idea. He presses you closer, touching your teeth with his own, probably finding comfort in being able to touch your own skeleton. You chuckle involuntarily at the thought and continue to kiss him, your hands sliding from his cheeks to his chest slowly until your hand slips under the ribcage and you caress the bottom of his lower ribs gently, hearing him let out a soft little “nyeh” once a while.

You start stroking one rib at a time, moving up and stopping when reaching his sternum, where you try adding a bit more pressure. Pap’s breath hitches at your action and he lets a quiet moan out, immediately blushing and seeming overall embarrassed, but you just nuzzle his neck and kiss his cervical vertebrae, making him shudder, but he doesn’t pull back, so you hope it feels good for him.

He clenches one of his hands in your shirt, the other still rubbing circles into your back. They both disappear for a moment and you turn around to see that he’s pulling his gloves off. You wait for his next move as the fingers you so rarely get to see return to your body and one of his hands make it down to where your shirt ends and a small part of hip is showing. You look at his, giving him another small peck before returning to his bones and he places the hand under the hem and strokes your waist. His hands are warm, almost as a human’s would be, and he rolls your top up a little and returns to your back, probably unsure of what to expect in front.

You get back to his mouth again and after placing a few kisses there, you lean back and slowly take off your shirt, leaving your chest exposed because who the hell wears a bra at home. He looks you over, throwing curious glances at your boobs and nipples, probably unsure of what they even are. You decide you’re going to show him their purpose.

You take his hand in yours and smile at him softly, waiting for him to smile back so you know he’s comfortable, then you lead it to your breast and control his movements over it, showing him how to stroke you. You make him circle your nipple with his fingers, slowly starting to breathe heavier, when suddenly Paps raises his free hand and starts stroking your other breast as well, on his own without your leadership. You gasp, while smiles at you shyly.

“IS THIS GOOD? AM I DOING THIS RIGHT?” he asks carefully and you nod, telling him he’s doing great. He seems very pleased with that, nudging your face with his own and continues to fondle your breasts gently and you enjoy the soft touch.

You raise your hands back to his chest and slide a hand under his shirt on his sides, over the ribs and back to his shoulder blades, rubbing your palms over them gently. He exhales a hot shaky breath in your face and presses into your lips to get another kiss, you gladly give in, both of you touching the other softly while also enjoying being touch.

His hands suddenly slide off of your boobs and behind your back and he pushes you closer to further deepen the kiss, still very careful but so much more confident. You are so glad he’s going for it on his own, as much as you enjoy leading him, you can’t help but worry if you’re not pushing him into anything he wouldn’t like. Now you can be sure he definitely wants this, as he presses you onto his chest, whining into your mouth in his usual high, nasal voice.

He pulls away for a moment, his cheekbones bright orange and his eyes lit up, he looks you in the eyes, panting slightly.

“ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF, HUMAN?” he asks, slightly less loud than usual. Very slightly.

“Yes, yes I am,” you smile and he smiles back.

“GOOD! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALSO ENJOYING HIMSELF VERY MUCH,” he says and you can’t help but giggle at how cute he is. He pauses for a moment, getting that shy look again. “YET,” he continues, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU’D… IF YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO ENGAGE FURTHER INTO THESE ACTIVITIES?”

You nod gently, yet excitedly.

He beams at you, looking very excited himself about this. You ask him to get off the sofa and kneel down between your legs, Papy following your orders immediately, though a bit nervously.

When he’s placed, you slowly hook your fingers into the hem of your sweatpants and panties both and pull them down, letting them fall onto your ankles. Meanwhile Paps is watching your every move, his eyes sliding over all the new naked skin and then he stops between your legs, cheeks burning orange again.

He seems frozen for a bit, so you put one of your legs on the side, opening up for him to trace your hand down, palming your bits slowly. You watch him as you slowly start pressing one finger inside and he seems to unconsciously lift one of his hands, moving it towards you, when he realizes what he’s doing and yelps, sheepishly trying not to look at you as if he did something wrong.

You chuckle and take his hand, moving it towards yourself and he looks up at you and see you smiling gently, letting him know it’s okay. When he touches your outer lips lightly, you gasp, trying not to buck against him right away and he’s in awe, caressing you again, looking at you for more responses to his touches. He moves his hand a bit and then there’s a long, slender finger entering you, making you shake a moan, hearing an amazed “nyeeh” from him.

You bite down on your lip, looking down at him with a smile and he’s giving you a look that’s both nervous and excited, cheeks burning with vibrant orange color. He moves his finger inside you, feeling your walls while he curiously watches your responses, probably trying to figure out what does you best. You pant and give out low moans, running a hand through your hair, hand sliding down to his so you can direct him towards your clit, panting out your requests. He nods and starts pressing at it rather clumsily, but you enjoy it netherless.

He lifts himself off the floor and leans into the couch beside you with his side, lifting up your leg under the knee with one hand and returning to touch your crotch more with the other. He presses his teeth against your cheek to kiss you again while his finger presses against your upper wall, thumb circling your clit. He seems to enjoy making you pant and groan in pleasure, smiling and nuzzling into your face. You lift your head to him and smile, eyes half lit, then grab his jaw to pull him closer so you can make out more. You fondle your tongues together gently, enjoying the strange new warm texture of his orange magic until he pulls away.

“IS THIS PLEASURABLE, HUMAN?” he asks and you have to laugh at how his voice is still just as loud and lofty as ever.

You nod, pulling him closer. “It’s very nice, Paps. Just…” you sigh in content, hot breath misting over his teeth, “could you give me more fingers?”

Papyrus lifts his eyebrow arches, “I CAN DO THAT?” he asks and you laugh and nod.

“Of course you can, sweetie!” You move your legs wider apart to give him better access. “You’re doing so well…”

Papyrus seems very pleased with that compliment.

He carefully adds another finger and you pant out, the fingers scissoring inside of you softly, your hips wiggling and meeting his thrusts halfway. You take one of his hands off his face and trail it down his ribs and sternum, making him pant and gasp into your mouth. You move your hand inside of his ribcage, touching it from this side as well and then dragging your hand down his spine until you make it to his pelvis and you notice Paps still has his pants on. You touch his hip lightly over the cloth and he shudders a bit, pulling his face away from yours.

“Can I take these off? I want you to- I wanna make you feel good too…” you whisper and wait patiently while Papyrus glances away for a few seconds, then looks back at you.

“O-ONLY IF YOU REALLY WANT TO…” he says slowly and you smile at him, nodding.

You get to work, pulling the piece of clothing down from his pelvis, seeing the orange glow getting stronger progressively. He closes his eyes while you stare at his dick intently, noticing it’s more or less the same thing Sans has and reaching your hand to touch it slowly. You brush his hips first, moving towards the center, feeling the magic against your skin and it’s tingling a bit, but so so warm. You touch the base and run two fingers up to his head, Paps’ breathing getting faster, letting out a quiet wail. You gently cup his face and make him look at you. He’s blushing again, his eyes avoiding yours, throwing embarrassed glances somewhere behind you.

“Paps,” you whisper to get his attention and he finally looks you in the eyes. You lean in and “Paps, you’re- you’re so beautiful,” is what you fondly whisper into his teeth. He lets out a cry at your words, nuzzling into your face and exhaling deeply.

“YOU’RE ALSO VERY BEAUTIFUL, HUMAN,” he says while you slowly start to stroke him with your palm, pace slow and steady. “I LIKE- AH! I LIKE YOUR SKIN!” he pants out, hanging his head down. You laugh, you haven’t heard that one before, what a compliment.

You lower your legs, his fingers slipping out of you, and lean in closer to get a better hold of him, going slightly faster. Paps has his head down, eyes shut tight, hands slowly closing around you. After a moment you can quietly hear him go “nyeh” repeatedly in rhythm with your stroking, and you can’t help but smile widely at how adorable he sounds and looks right now. You lift his head up to you with your other hand and give him a kiss. Paps can’t even kiss you back, panting fast, whole face bright orange.

You stop for a moment, feeling warm liquid between your fingers. You get worried that you went too fast and he already blew the fuse, but looking down you see his magic appendage is glistening with the same magic stuff he has for saliva. Is that normal? Sans’ magic usually isn’t this, uh, slippery, he does lube himself with it, but not right through his skin and not in these amounts. Maybe it’s because Papyrus doesn’t have as good control over his magic? Oh well, you shrug it off, he seems okay with it. You continue moving your hand along the slippery hot surface, enjoying the sounds he gives you.

“AH! HUMAN!” he exhales, quite loud, “THAT- AH! THAT FEELS VERY GOOD!” he’s squeezing you closer now, as if he couldn’t get enough of your presence. You get closer to him, caressing his cheekbone with your lips gently.

“Do you want more?” you ask, almost voicelessly. Paps presses his face into your cheek eagerly, desperately.

“YES, PLEASE! AHHH!“ he moans. You smile, already wondering what he tastes like.

You press into his chest lightly and move him so you swap positions, you kneeling right in from of his dick and you’re still stroking him, teasing his head a little bit before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the top. His hips jerk a little and you give him a long lick, tasting the flavor of his appendage. You honestly expected oranges, but you’re met with tangerines and you’re not disappointed. He exhales loudly, his femurs twitching around your face. You lick him some more, enjoying the taste, before getting back up and taking him into your mouth.

He lets out a long “NYEEEH” and you chuckle, enjoying the sounds of his pleasure, trying your best to take as much in as you can. “H-HUMAN, YOUR MOUTH IS- IS SO WARM, AHH, PLEASE!!” he cries and you suck at him, making him whine more and it’s not long before his whole body starts twitching and your mouth is filled. There’s more than you’re used to and some of it drips down your chin while you make a small gagging noise, not really feeling that uncomfortable, just surprised.

Papyrus is immediately kneeling next to you, repeating “OH MY GOSH, I’M SO SO SORRY, OH MY GOSH,” and trying to swipe it away when it dissolves and he’s so confused and worried about you.

“Paps, no, don’t worry, everything is okay! I’m alright, you did nothing wrong,” you smile wide to let him know what you’re saying is true.

He still looks kind of worried, but seeing you smile makes him easier. He wraps his arms around you, surrounding you in his embrace. He really is much bigger than Sans, towering over your figure easily. You like it.

He leans back to look at you again, his eyes darting away for a moment before he speaks up. “IS THERE… ANYTHING I COULD DO FOR YOU, HUMAN? TO MAKE YOU FEEL SPLENDID, ALSO?” You track your eyes over him, looking down. His magic hasn’t dissolved yet, and you can feel your own heartbeat going slightly faster. This ought to be good.

“Sit down, Papy,” you say softly, pushing at his chest until he’s sitting on the carpet, back against the couch. You straddle his lap, reaching down to grab his hipbones, rubbing them slightly. Just like with his bro, Papyrus seems to be very sensitive there, an adorable high pitched whine escaping his jaw. You shift your knees until you’re in a good position, looking up at him. He’s wide eyed, panting, and his face is burning, looking at you while his hands rub your hips thoughtlessly.

“SO YOU ULTIMATELY WANT TO ENGAGE IN THIS… THIS…” he seems to not find the right words, so you lean in and kiss him before slowly lowering yourself onto him. His high pitched whimper is lost in your moan and you have to stop for a moment to get accustomed.

It feels amazing, He’s so warm and slick and just the right size and you pant out and moan before you even do anything. Papyrus has his mouth open wide, eyes shut, his arms swinging around to find something to hold onto, eventually grabbing at the edge of the couch. You start to move slowly, getting moans and nyehs out of him effortlessly, his hands shoot to your hips and he grabs and squeezes you pretty hard. It seems he’s completely losing it, but truth be told, so are you. You start going faster, up and down in short bursts, hands tight around his shoulder joints and clavicles.

“AH! AH, HUMAN! AHH! NYEH!” he yells out and you’re thankful you’re the only ones in the house tonight. Still, your neighbors will probably kinkshame you later, but who cares about them, right. You moan out, daring to go louder, too, and it feels great.

Suddenly you feel his hands reach under your legs and he spurts out a question you barely even catch, but you don’t even care, telling him to do whatever he pleases with you. His arms lift up your legs, holding you around your thighs and torso and Paps lifts you up easily. He really is much stronger than one would’ve guessed. The hold around you is firm but welcomed as he holds you closer and helps you move with him, and oh _god_ that feels good, the slick hot surface is sliding along your walls hard at just the right angle.

You forget about anything else, the only thing getting through, beside the amazing sensations of him hitting against all the right spots, being him screaming your name, and you close your arms around his neck and moan louder than you ever did before. It feels absolutely fantastic to go all out vocally, both of you moaning and whining, your throat straining by the time he’s senselessly pounding into you, holding you as close to him as possible, praising you and announcing his own feelings.

“AH! THAT FEELS ABSOLUTELY SPLENDID, HUMAN! YOU’RE SO- **NYEH**! SO GOOD I LOVE Y- AH! I LOVE Y- **AHHHH**! AHHHH- THAT IS SO WONDERFUL! _NYEEEEH_! DELIGHTFUL! PHENOMENAL!!! AHH- _AHHHHHH_ ~!”

You’re not able to form words to tell him how amazing you’re feeling but you’re sure all the noises let him know better than anything else. A few well aimed thrusts later and you’re coming, screaming his name, clenching around him and he stops breathing for a second, the sudden silence from his part so different. Your insides get overfilled, orange fluid spilling below you, the magic disappearing after a few seconds and leaving you empty again.

He exhales into your face, desperately catching his breath and running hands through your hair. You both eventually relax and calm down, opening eyes and looking at each other affectionately, smiling happily.

You slowly try to move and your body is so sore, but you get down and lean on the sofa, Paps lying next to you and you immediately wrap hands around each other.

“That was amazing, Papy, I enjoyed it very much... thank you,” you whisper a give him a peck.

He’s still as loud as ever when he opens his mouth to laugh. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS LIKED THIS AS WELL, BUT I’M UNSURE OF WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW,” he looks troubled, but you reassure him everything is going to be alright, things are going to change, but to better, you’re sure.

He smiles at your answer and you fall asleep while listening to his quiet snoring...

You're woken up by the quiet jingling of the keys and the soft click of the door closing. You blink the sleep of your eyes, looking towards the house door, where you see Sans taking of his coat and boots, slipping his feet into his comfy slippers. You yawn and shift a bit, hands and legs wrapped around the still sleeping Papyrus, his head thrown back and mouth open, snoring loudly. Sans silently walks closer, hands in pockets, and looks down at you. You look up at him, in the darkness you wouldn't be able to see a thing if it wasn't for the dim light coming from the depths of his skull. He looks at you with calm eyes and smiles softly.

"You should get to bed, bud," he says, his whispering deep, "the floor is not a good place to sleep, you'll catch a cold." You smile, slowly unwrapping yourself from the tall skeleton.

"You don't have to be all that careful, really," Sans chuckles, "Papyrus doesn't sleep often but when he does, you could saw his legs off and he probably wouldn't notice." You get up and come towards the short skelly who pulls his hands out of his pockets to hug you around the waist, placing his forehead on yours and nuzzling into your face gently with closed eyes.  
"Did 'ya have a pleasant evening?" he asks, and you just nod, humming comfortably.

"That's good..." He reaches under your knees and waits for you to lean into him so he knows you're okay with being picked up. He lifts you up bridal style, his eye lighting up as he gets a hold of you with his magic so he can carry you more easily. You look to Paps, who's body starts glowing soft blue as Sans picks him up, too.

He carries you up the stairs, Paps limb body slowly hovering behind you. Sans opens the door to his room and brings him into his race car bed while you snuggle up to his neck, slowly falling asleep already. Sans puts a blanket over his brother who snuggles in immediately, then carries you into your shared room, placing you on the bed and kissing you on the forehead. You just smile, eyes closed, while Sans shuffles onto the bed next to you and wraps his hands around you, pulling the blanket over you both. Sans' warm breath gently blows onto your nape, and in a matter of minutes you are both asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 7 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
